


Mom

by 1000lux



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, confrontation in episode 10, season 6, spoilers for season 6 episode 10, tara fights back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000lux/pseuds/1000lux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this short piece after watching episode 10 of season 6. It contains spoilers up to that point, but not for the season's finale.</p>
<p>It's a different outcome for the conversation between Gemma and Tara, after Jax found out about the fake pregnancy. I felt I had to write it, because I was almost exploding with anger about Gemma's behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mom

"The only thing left for you is to tell Jax that you're sorry and leave. It will be your choice whether we tell the children that 'mommy left us' or 'mommy's gone'."

Tara looked at Gemma's self-satisfied grin and an acid smirk played across her face.

"You really think you have no reason to be scared of me, do you Gemma?" Tara said. "There's something you need to get through your head, you horrid, old bitch." She moved closer to Gemma. "Jax loves me. And he will continue to do so. And Jax would never keep his children from their mother. He would neither do that to me nor to them." Tara let out a little laugh. "You are just the granny, you are expendable. You've been queen for so long, you believed yourself invincible, when basically you've just never had a real match up against you. No, Gemma, go out to the graveyard. There's your family. But this here, in this house, will never ever be your family."

Through all this Gemma had stared at Tara with something like disbelief. The glee and self-satisfaction slowly leaving her features, being replaced with fury.

"You little bitch," Gemma exclaimed. "You little bitch, really believe you can challenge me? After all the shit you pulled?!" She laughed. "This is my house! This is my town! And if I decide so, you will never see my children again!"

"They're not your children!!!" Tara yelled into Gemma's face. "Get that through your head! You won't get another Jax! You won't get another chance to fuck a child's life up!"

Gemma's palm hit her flat in the face. Tara stayed stock-still.

"I'm not scared of you Gemma. You're just a sad, old piece of leather-clad trash. And whether I go to jail or not, I thank the Lord that I won't turn into you."

"Now listen closely, missy," Gemma hissed, one finger stabbing into Tara's forehead.

Tara grabbed the hand and pulled the finger back until there was a cracking sound. All in the blink of an eye. Gemma's scream filled her with more satisfaction than she could remember feeling. She hadn't planned it. It was just a reaction. In that moment. The wish to inflict pain onto her.  
She didn't understand the inarticulate curses Gemma was yelling, when she grabbed for Tara's hair to pull her face down into her knee. Reflexes made Tara put her hands in between before the impact.

"You little cunt!" Gemma's fist hit Tara over the left eye. She blood trickled into her line of sight. Tara slammed her shoulder into Gemma's chest, bringing them both to the floor. Gemma got the upper hand again quickly, rolling on top of Tara and starting to punch her in the face. Tara struggled, shielding her face from the blows with her hands and at the same time trying to kick Gemma off. When that didn't work, she tried angle for her own handbag that had fallen on the floor. Gemma saw her movement and reached over to push it out of her reach, in that moment her balance changed and Tara was able to push her off. They both scrambled for her bag. Tara got there first, hands digging for her gun, while she pushed herself away from Gemma with her legs. Gemma lunged after her, but Tara kicked her in the face. 

"You fucking-" Gemma got back on her feet, her hand going to her face. 

When she removed the hand again, Tara had her gun trained on her. 

Gemma raised her hands, with a snort, "Woah, Doc, slow down!"

"Not 'Doc'." Tara smiled at Gemma. "Remember what you always called me. 'Mom'."

Gemma looked confused for a second, unsure as how to respond or react. She caught herself quickly though.

"Alright, what now, mom? Gonna shoot me?" She laughed at her own joke.

Tara looked at Gemma, stricken for a moment. Then her face went calm again. She pulled the trigger. Once. Twice. And a third time. Gemma went down.

"You..." Gemma's expression had turned from rage to disbelief and pain.

Tara squatted down beside her. "I'm sorry. You forced me to do this. And you gave me the means to, too. This is the only fail-proof solution. I'm at the end of my rope." Tara's hands shook, but she never let go of the gun. "I will never have to fear again that you will get your hands on my children." Tara got up and got Gemma's gun from her purse and a couch cushion. She went back and put the gun into Gemma's hand. She put the cushion on top of the arm and knelt down on it, fixating the arm on the ground. Then she waited, Adrenaline running through her vains like a current. She didn't have to wait long.

Once Gemma had died, Tara went to fetch towels, placing them over the bullet-wounds as if to stop the bleeding. Then she removed the bloody cushion.

"Eli," Tara's voice was broken by a sob. "can you... can you please come here. I'm, I... I need help...I need...Oh God, just please, come here!"

Eli Roosevelt found Tara kneeling beside the bloody, fallen form of Gemma Teller-Morrow. She didn't have to fake the crying. Tara wasn't crying for Gemma though, but for the person she had been before she'd returned to Charming.

"She tried to kill me. Oh God, I...I couldn't help her. I'd hit arteries."

"It's going to be okay, Tara. You're save. It's alright." Despite not questioning Tara's assessment as a doctor, Eli went to check Gemma's pulse himself. She was dead.


End file.
